


Without Tears

by Angelbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelbird/pseuds/Angelbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can sail without wind, and who can row without oars? </p>
<p>Inspired by the Swedish song "Vem kan segla".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved this song, and it seems to me that it fits Dean and Castiel (or maybe just Dean) really well.

 

Who can drive through night without fuel?  
Who can fight without weapon?  
Who can part from dear a friend  
And not have their heart turn leaden?

I can drive through night without fuel,  
I can fight without weapon.  
But never part from dear a friend  
Without my heart turning leaden.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The original text: 

> Vem kan segla förutan vind?  
>  Vem kan ro utan åror?  
>  Vem kan skiljas från vännen sin  
>  Utan att fälla tårar?
> 
> Jag kan segla förutan vind,  
>  Jag kan ro utan åror.  
>  Men ej skiljas från vännen min  
>  Utan att fälla tårar.

 

_Translation:_

> Who can sail without wind?  
>  Who can row without oars?  
>  Who can part from their friend  
>  Without shedding tears?
> 
> I can sail without wind,  
>  I can row without oars.  
>  But I cannot part from my friend  
>  Without shedding tears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to the melody, I suggest [this panflute version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ss1sYHGErLc). You just have to make it through 28 seconds of weird intro, then it is fantastic!


End file.
